Lascas de Madeira
by Lally Y K
Summary: "A curva do seu sorriso é uma parábola incompleta". Para Perséfone, Amigo Secreto de Desaniversário!


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem._

**Nota da Autora: Bem, vocês tem visto mais atividade em 'The Story of O', mas de vez em quando vou aparecer aqui, principalmente para presentear minha querida amiga secreta, Perséfone, do Amigo Secreto de Desaniversário.**

**É curta, alinear e não faz o menor sentido, como quase tudo que eu escrevo. Mas bem, é fluffy, então pense o quão pouco convencional estamos hoje.**

**Lascas de Madeira**

Quando eu entrei naquela casa abandonada, senti contra meus dedos lascas de madeira entrarem em meu dedo, mas tudo que eu precisava era descansar por quinze minutos. Ignorei a dor e, com a varinha empunhada me esgueirando nas sombras, eu fui invadida por uma aura de paz, ainda que eu imediatamente soubesse que não estava sozinha.

Eu não estava sozinha porque conseguia sentir os pelos da minha nuca arrepiados, a medida em que meus passos avançavam com a luminosidade parca da lua minguante, o cheiro de bolor e mofo e medo e guerra e sangue e morte e lascas misturados nas minhas papilas gustativas.

De alguma forma, eu sabia que não estava só mas a sua presença não me deixou apavorada, como qualquer outra pessoa me assustaria. Você tinha me visto entrar pela porta da frente, traços do meu rosto pálido respingado de sangue eram as únicas cores visíveis além da capa preta e das roupas negras coladas, para que eu pudesse desaparecer, se precisasse.

E eu queria sumir com toda a inconstância do universo, em estar olhando sempre por cima do meu ombro esperando o ataque certo, porque era uma questão de 'quando', não 'e se'. Não era possibilidade, nem probabilidade, era previsibilidade.

Ainda assim, eu volto naquele exato instante que você saiu das sombras, vestido de preto que nem eu estava, com a varinha na mão pronto para um feitiço estuporante ou mesmo imperdoável - porque na guerra é assim mesmo, bons e maus uma hora não se distinguem pela cor do sangue de suas mãos e sim pelos corações que batem, nem mesmo as bandeiras que levantam são tão importantes assim - e eu fiquei congelada, paralisada, seus olhos estreitos me escaneando como se analisasse se valeria a pena gastar sua alma um pouco mais, a mágica do seu sangue que você clamou a vida toda de ser tão puro tocar o meu corpo apenas para render a minha vida diante da sua.

E você não quis.

Acho que isso que me deu o choque, que me fez cair de joelhos, e você se ajoelhou na minha frente, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer diante do inimigo. Seu cheiro carregava a morte, o sangue, o desespero e a tristeza, mas uma nota de menta no meio da terra do cemitério me fez acender inteira, como se um milhão de luzes de Natal iluminassem o pinheiro no meio de Londres numa noite de dezembro, e eu senti, Draco, que eu não estava sozinha porque era você quem estava ali, na nota de menta e pinheiro, com os joelhos na minha frente e os olhos ainda estreitos, como se estivesse indignado consigo próprio.

Eu estaria, eu estava, e você também.

Nós dois abandonados pelo silêncio.

* * *

A curva do seu sorriso é uma parábola incompleta, torta, que a função de xis não conseguia explicar. Era todo peculiar, como aquela casa antiga, como o silêncio dos seus olhos que me diziam tantas coisasm e um ligeiro aceno de reconhecimento depois de quatro dias sem nos ver e nos surpreender por estar ali no mesmo lugar.

Você me explicou que quando tudo era demais vinha para ali, e queria ficar na mais absoluta paz. E sabe, eu sempre fui uma pessoa falante, mas ao seu lado, sentia necessidade de ficar quieta.

Até mesmo meus pensamentos, que por vezes me traíam por um se sobrepor aos outros, na tentativa de que fossem processados no mesmo milionésimo de segundo e ditos rapidamente, como se o ar e a vida não fossem suficientes para expressá-los, ficavam calmos.

Eu só conseguia pensar na absoluta e imensa paz que era sentar contra a madeira velha, que a iluinação era desnecessária para olhá-lo do outro lado, apoiado em uma parede que dava para debaixo de uma janela que seria estratégica em uma fuga na qual nos dois éramos protagonistas, vilões e mocinhos.

De alguma forma, eu sabia que essa paz de espírito te contagiava, porque você fechava os olhos e cruzava as pernas, tão longas que te deixavam bem mais alto do que eu, e podia despontar naquela covinha tão peculiar, na lateral do seu queixo ligeiramente pontudo e feminino demais, perfeito demais para um homem, que eu sentia vontade de tocar, só para saber como era a textura.

Saber se a barba que crescera ao longo do dia poderia pinicar nas minhas digitais, mesmo que fosse aparente apenas na contraluz, se seu nariz angular também tinha aquele misto de perfeição e simetria que remetiam à sua origem francesa.

Mas eu só mantinha as mãos dentro das luvas, tentando obter o máximo de calor possível do fim de outubro, e saber que quando você ia embora, acenando de leve com a cabeça, sua postura mudava, por trás de uma máscara cinzenta-prateada, que escondia o seu rosto e a sua covinha para todo mundo mas mostrava quantos tons de cinza seus olhos podiam ter, mesmo que o capuz desse a impressão que fossem azuis ou pretos.

E o ar que nós respirávamos fazia fumaça dentro da casa, refletindo no parco sol de um fim de tarde que nunca iria pertencer a mais ninguém, porque o tempo tinha parado quando você e levantou da sua janela e veio se sentar embaixo da minha, o calor do seu ombro irradiando para o meu aquela sensação engraçada de letargia.

Eu ousei, Draco, eu invadi seu espaço sem pedir, e encostei minha bochecha no seu ombro ossudo, porque eu estava cansada, com o sono em falta, com a apatia de tudo batendo na minha cara, com a guerra acabando com cada fio da minha humanidade.

E ainda assim, a minha bochecha irradiou calor, que queimava no fim do outono, combinando com a tonalidade alaranjada do sol que batia nas folhas que caíam das árvores.

O vento uivou lá fora e eu fechei os olhos para a luz e para o silêncio, totalmente aquecida e entorpecida pela sua presença. É engraçado não fazer sentido algum que nós estivéssemos tão próximos e tão distantes, no meio dos mundos que nos jogaram para aquele pedaço de céu escondido no caos, em uma floresta abandonada, em uma casa abandonada que talvez muitos passassem por ali para se refugiar e nós fazíamos dali nossa fuga e nosso santuário.

E eu soube também que as cores da guerra tinham mudado na sua paleta quando sua bochecha encostou no meu cabelo e respirou fundo, sentindo meu cheiro, bebendo-o como eu bebia o seu.

E sua mão fria, no meio daquela bolha que somente pertencia a nós dois, eu sentia todos os músculos do meu corpo se inclinarem para você.

E então você fez aquilo. O que mudou minha vida para todo, absoluto e completo sempre. Por algum motivo, falando a respeito de sopa de abóbora, eu virei o rosto em sua direção.

E você sorriu de leve, Draco.

E na lateral do primeiro sorriso que você me deu, uma covinha imperfeita se formava na lateral do seu queixo, que marcou meu coração para sempre no formato de meia lua que iluminava seus olhos claros.

Nós nos levantamos depois de um tempo, você provavelmente não notou naquele dia que eu olhava mais para o seu queixo do que para os seus olhos depois de um tempo.

A gente nunca dizia 'tchau', porque significava que seria uma despedida, e talvez um 'até breve' escapasse dos lábios e quanto tempo iríamos conseguir ficar ali, pouco mais de duas horas entregues ao vazio e ao nada enquanto nossos mundos colidiam do lado de fora.

Mas daquela vez, Draco, eu tinha a covinha. Eu acho que você pode entender que eu não podia encarar perder a covinha, tão peculiar quando uma elipse marcando seu rosto cheio de angulos. Por isso mesmo, eu lancei um olhar quando saímos da casa e encaramos o vento gelado.

Aquele olhar disse tantas coisas, tantas, mas tantas, que eu achei que meu cérebro iria entrar em colapso. O sol bateu nos seus olhos e nos seus cílios loiros e achei que seus olhos iriam ficar dourados, de tão claros que poderiam captar o caleidoscópio do mundo nas suas iris.

Mas eles permaneceram cinza.

* * *

Eu sinto o gosto da sua respiração e penso como pode ser tão contraditório o doce e o amargo se encontrarem na mesma nota, um toque suave do dedo na tecla de marfim, uma ondulação por segundos que reverberam no meu íntimo.

Eu vejo seus olhos no escuro e ainda assim eles brilham, como se todo o frio do mundo ficasse concentrado em suas iris, que podiam mudar de cor mesmo se a mesma luz batesse sobre eles, só mudando o ângulo pelo qual eu podia te ver.

Você me olhava sério, como se tivesse tanta coisa para dizer e não soubesse o que falar e ao mesmo tempo não tivesse mais o que expressar então o silêncio poderia ecoar todo o significado do que estava nas entrelinhas.

A uma cabeça de altura e de distância, o calor irradiava de suas vestes, ainda que suas mãos sempre estivessem frias, e no escuro, a sensação gélida corresse pelos meus braços da mesma forma que um carinho morno fez com que uma das pontas de seu sorriso mostrasse a única covinha que marcava seu rosto impassível.

Alguns esboços de seu sorriso estavam marcados em brasa na minha memória e me tiravam o fôlego de vez em quando, na escuridão do meu quarto quando apenas o sono e o cansaço deveriam ocupar lugar ao meu lado.

As tábuas não rangeram com o nosso movimento, passos leves e furtivos que estamos acostumados a dar enquanto nos escondíamos de nós mesmos apenas para ver o farol de um carro perdido iluminar os cabelos platinados despenteados que lhe caíam sobre os olhos.

Eu me esqueci de respirar quando você estalou o pescoço, o maxilar se mexendo para um lado e depois para o outro, e você respirou como se estivesse aliviado por tirar a tensão daqueles músculos que sempre estavam alerta, esperando pelo ataque, e que sobressaltavam com o calor de uma mão que lhe traziam para um beijo.

Passaram dez minutos, seiscentos segundos do tique-taque do meu relógio de pulso que incomodava o som suave da sua respiração, da sua sobrancelha levemente erguida e do sorriso que morreu nos lábios finos, deixando uma sensação de angústia irradiar pela escuridão após um novo feixe de luz incomodar a nossa paz.

Estiquei o braço e com o indicador encostei na sua covinha escondida, naquela marquinha que você me deu de presente apenas duas vezes, e que me fazia soltar o ar pela boca ao se materializar pela terceira vez embaixo da minha digital gelada.

E eu percorri como um desenho de tinta guache cada traço do seu queixo, passei pela curva de sua orelha esquerda, que só tinha uma parte - porque fora cortada em algum momento daquela instabilidade - tracejei as raízes lisas e finas dos seus fios loiros, pela orelha direita e pelo rubor leve que tomou o seu rosto ao morrer na mesma covinha funda, na lateral do seu sorriso sem dentes, que agora eu sentia junto com o ar dos seus lábios entreabertos tão de leve que se eu não olhasse de perto - como eu estava - jamais iria conseguir ver.

Meu dedo, já mais quente a essa altura, fez o contorno do seu nariz reto e um pouco pequeno para o seu rosto, pela sobrancelha esquerda que tinha duas cicatrizes que subiam pela sua testa e acariciavam sua pele até o canto de seu olho, pela ponte entre os olhos e para ali, porque você abaixou as pálpebras e franziu de leve, e eu sinto cada uma das vírgulas coçar, e resisto à tentação de empurrá-las para não imaginar que suas iris escureceram ainda mais do que pela penumbra.

Puxo minha mão contra o peito e seu olhar cruza com o meu, fazendo meu coração disparar instantaneamente. Sinto que o ar escapa pelas minhas narinas, pela minha boca, e que não tenho saliva para engolir, e que meu estômago dá saltos, e tudo isso apenas em um centésimo de segundo, porque a covinha se abre para mim uma quarta vez.

E o cinza-chumbo, cinza-azulado, cinza-escuro, cinza-claro, todas as nuances do branco ao preto, em todas as suas proporções e texturas, passam pelas circunferências claras, se afogam na sua retina e morrem na sua pupila contraída.

Eu dou mais um passo em sua direção, um pequeno rangido na madeira, mas nossas botas nãos Eu dou mais um passo em sua direção, um pequeno rangido na madeira, mas nossas botas nãos e encostam, e você fica sério novamente, abaixando de leve o queixo e o olhar branco-preto-acinzentado para o meu, desvendando cada nuance da minha alma que nem mesmo eu sabia que estava lá diante de seus olhos. Sua respiração faz cócegas no meu nariz, e suas mãos estão fechadas, cerradas, os punhos contraídos, como se estivesse na luta interna, como se lutasse com a minha luta, como se tivesse tocado a covinha que eu não tenho, desvendado o mistério das cores em tonalidades preto e branco, como se o cheiro de menta não roçasse no fundo da minha garganta e me remetesse ao frescor das florestas que exala do seu corpo, mesmo que não use perfume.

Você pisca duas vezes, e eu acho que vou parar de respirar de novo, ou talvez eu dê uma puxada apenas de ar, para gravar por toda eternidade cada traço do seu cheiro, e nunca mais expirar para que aquela marca não saia da minha alma. E então, Draco, seus lábios cobrem os meus, de olhos abertos, e entreabertos eles respiram o ar para dentro de mim por dez segundos, e ficamos naquela dança de quem iria respirar mais baixo para não incomodar a estática que subitamente nos envolveu.

Então fechei os olhos, Draco e abri meus lábios de leve, trocando sua respiração pela nossa, e senti seus braços me envolvendo em uma carícia lenta e rítmica, como se tivesse medo de entremear meus cabelos em seus dedos e entrelaçar nossos sapatos, nossos lábios, e como eu podia sentir todo o calor do universo enquanto sua língua deslizava pela minha, aproveitando de um gosto singular que eu sabia que você teria.

Você suspirou contra meus lábios, ou talvez tenha sido eu, naquele momento eu já não sabia, sinceramente. Sendo muito realista, nãoo sei quando os seus lábios abandonaram os meus e voltaram para mim novamente, sua mão firme na minha cintura me puxando contra seu corpo como se sua vida dependesse, e talvez realmente dependesse. Eu não queria que o mundo voltassem queria apenas me perder naquele beijo sem fim, que eu iria decorá-lo pelo gosto além do olhar e do cheiro e da audição, e você me fez querer que eu te decorasse pelo tato também.

Entre dedos e lascas de madeira.

* * *

_A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se esse fanfic é digno ou não de um review._


End file.
